


A Thousand Tears

by GoldenScroll



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ( Basically the Poor and Criminals have taken over), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst and Feels, Brotherly Love, Captivity, Celebrities are hunted and sold, Friendship, Kidnapping, M/M, Not everyone is 'Paired off' because It's not that type of fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenScroll/pseuds/GoldenScroll
Summary: In an Alternative Universe the Poverty Stricken ( and criminal underworld) have risen up against the wealthy side of society including their once 'Idols' and Celebrities under the Claim of a 'Non Materialistic' World.The Rich and Wealthy are stripped of everything they have and hunted and traded like dogs as 'Examples'It's really just a twisted means of control, however, unfortunately for the members of 1D - once a massively famous Boy Band and multimillionaires they are directly caught up in this up turn of society and none of it in a good way.( IDK - I hate summaries)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

A/N

Yes, I have lots of unfinished works and you're all probably yelling at me again, BUT! I did finish a really old work for the 'Supernatural' fandom last week, so in my mind that means I can start a new one. This is not going to be a very nice fic tbh I warn you all now so read at your own risk, It'll be similar to 'Hollow Ground' if any of you have read that one of mine, but I do not envisage a Major Character death in this one as I always kind of wanted to write that with two endings.... so I'm writing a completely different story instead, you get it right?

Disclaimer - Anyway, this is all made up, some of the best writers of all time write 'Dark stuff' So I feel no shame, but I do feel it's important to state that I do not condone any of the despicable 'acts' in this work of fiction, I do not want anything like this to ever happen and I think all the guys are very talented and seem fundamentally nice people, this is just a story, please treat it like a story and we can all have a good time, treat it like real life and we're gonna struggle. This is in no way a depiction of what I believe these people are like ( maybe aspects are inspired by their public persona's) but mainly they are just pretty faces acting out my story. Guys if you stumble upon this.... probably just don't read any further ( who am I kidding 1D are not reading my Fan fictions)

It was hot that Summer, that's all Harry remembers thinking in his final moments of real freedom, He and Louis are on their way out of London, barely anytime to say goodbye to their families, Jeff says it's happening now, that if they don't get out now they won't get out at all.

It made sense for them to scatter, their families to be parted from them and their 'Status' oh god how he prayed for their families, tears are falling down his cheeks as he leans against the tinted windows of the black Range Rover, the car has to be inconspicuous, no flash limousines to draw attention to the rioters, and Harry can see the rioters even if they can't see him, he's terrified even though his windows are bullet proof, he's rich that's all he's guilty of he tries to remind himself, he's hurt nobody, he's not a bad person. if they get him though? if they get Louis or any of his friends on the Celebrity circuit, even just the 'Plain' people of wealth he knows, they'll be made an example of, some of them killed! shot in cold blood. He shudders, there are other things that happen too, the slave markets and underground circuit where wanted celebrities are brought and sold, Harry knows the wealth that is stolen from the rich has to go somewhere, and it isn't just to help those who have been 'Less Fortunate' that's just a cover story for the 'Masses', maybe it started off with some good intention somewhere along the line, but if killing and trading people just because of their wealth and status is where it has ended up those intentions have surely fallen flat, now it's just an excuse for Anarchy, a purpose for the 'Down trodden' and the Wayward Teens.

The plan was to get to Mexico, there was a small rebellion in 'Playa del amor' a hidden Island often frequented by the rich and famous, and having brought a lot of wealth to those parts of the country Ironically despite the reputation of some of the Caribbean locals, there are many that only want to help their cause, it is from their that their 'Kind' are gathering resources, but their plight is easier said than done, they have to get halfway across the world unseen, and there is no way a Private Jet is going to go unnoticed, Jeff has suggested they go by sea, it'll take longer but he knows people, people that are smuggling celebrities out of the city, they are keeping them in dwellings in the countryside until they can get them a space on a ship, Louis reckons they'll be ok, he's organized for their families to be picked up at a later stage, they're not as 'at risk' given that they are not the directly intended, Jeff seems to think they would just get heavy fines and warnings ( basically stripped of their money gained from being related to a 'Sinner'). Celebrities are seen as 'Sinners' for not giving every penny of their money away and living a 'non materialist life' it's absolutely ridiculous, but it's the way of things now. 

The Range Rover comes to an abrupt halt, Joni, Louis Body Guard turns round from the front seat where he is sitting with Harry's Manager Jeff ( Jeff says they are in it together, not only are the two friends but their careers and wealth are firmly tied)

''I've arranged for some other Security guys to stay with you, they're already here, you can trust them'' Louis nods

''Thanks'' he says

''There are supplies already in the cottage'' Jeff looks at them both directly, use your cells if you need me, I've got some other 'runs' to make ( he means he has other celebrities to get out and his own family) ''Just stay put, as soon as their is space for you I'm getting you across, Harry you are a priority being who you are, we can't let them touch you, and the two of you together....'' he trails off, it's too awful to think of.

''Let us know if you get word on anyone?'' Louis asks Jeff openly before he makes to leave, neither of them asked before, both too wrapped up in their quick family goodbyes, too shocked by the sudden increase in violence within 24 hours. Harry knows he's thinking of Niall and Liam, their other Celeb friends too, he's worried about Ollie and the others, possibly even Eleanor, it's not like anyone wants her harmed due to her connections with Louis.

'Your non famous friends are going to be fine, same as your families, right now they're after the 'Big Cheese's' Sheeran's already out, last week, I haven't anything on anyone else but no doubt they'll be in touch.'' Harry and Louis nodded, it was hard and painful but nobody apart from Jeff had their new numbers, the less people that have their contact details the better, if anyone was to be tortured for information... god Harry can't bear it, he feels sick, how does Jeff know their families will be okay, they need to get them out, but he knows it has to be order of priority and Jeff and others in the Industry are risking their lives daily already just to get some of them out.

Jeff's right, the less people that have their contact details the better.

It's not long after that the Body Guard and Jeff leave, and then Harry and Louis are alone in the middle of nowhere, where is a small cottage, it looks abandoned and inhabitable, but Harry guesses that's the point. It's just a place to sleep until they can get out of the Country.

They go inside

It's dirty, there are a couple of sleeping bags and blankets, some wood to make a fire on the old fashioned 'Hearth' there are a couple of rucksacks full of camping supplies, the food isn't much, some tinned fruit, beans and sausages, there is cereal and bottled water and a few other bits, it's not at all like the life they are used to. Harry spreads a blanket out on the ground and finds a couple of tins of beer in the pocket of one of the rucksacks, here hands one to Louis who has been eerily silent.

''You okay Lou?'' he asks, he knows that neither of them are

''I'm fucking terrified Haz'' and his small form seats himself beside Harry, neither of them move to make a fire, it's warm enough in the Month of August even at dusk with just Hoddies pulled over their T shirts.

''I know'' Harry whispers pressing his forehead against the cold tin ''Do you think they'll kill us if they find us?''

''I dunno... I don't think they'll kill you...their is bound to be someone out there willing to... oh I dunno Haz, come on I don't like to think about it'' and Harry knows why, Louis is thinking that there is bound to be someone obsessed enough with 'Harry Styles' to 'Buy' him, but if that's the case, who? and for what purpose? what would they do with him? and would they kill Louis, or would they take them both, worse would someone just take Louis, take Louis away from him and do god knows what, and Harry might never see him again, he might never see anyone again, he tries to stop himself from crying but it's pointless. Louis snuggles into his side, it's companionship they both need right now, after everything they have been through together in their relatively short lives, and now this, this seemingly never ending nightmare.

Louis phone beeps and he picks it up

''Fucking Hell'' Louis curses looking at the Screen

Harry's head shoots up ''What?''

Louis hands him the phone

''The Malik Boy has been taken'' Harry's eyes widen looking at the words on the screen, he doesn't know what to feel, I mean they're not close to Zayn anymore, they haven't been really for a long time, but to find out he has been 'Taken' I mean Harry isn't heartless, he knows it means that Zayn will be sold off to some sick fucker no doubt, if they don't kill you and you are 'Taken' that's what it means, you're basically a prisoner and prisoners are 'Auctioned off' as a cautionary tale as to what happens to people of 'Greed' they are treated like slaves, and Harry's heard loads of stories, even seen a couple of ex celebs being paraded around in shackles with collars, some of them worse for wear, it was becoming more and more apparent before this most recent outbreak, and Harry just feels like it's the end of everything he loves and knows.

''Fucking Bastards'' Louis pulls a cigarette out of his pocket and a lighter, Harry knows Louis is pissed off that Zayn has been 'taken' he knows that Louis mind will be going 'overdrive', he's not exactly Zayn's biggest fan but they all shared something with 1D and Louis and Zayn were friends once, Louis isn't so cold hearted as to want Zayn sold as a fucking slave for goodness knows what purposes, it's not like Zayn is ugly, nobody can say that.

''Who text you?'' Harry is genuinely curious, if it were Jeff he would of text Harry, and there was nobody else that had their contact numbers

''Joni''

''You gave him your number?''

Louis shrugs

''He knows where we are anyway, and his team are on the outskirts of this wood protecting us, it's not like it really matters, I need a bit more intel on the inside of the city, Jeff has enough on his plate''

Harry doesn't see the point in arguing, Louis is right, Joni is in on this with them now. He chews his bottom lip trying really hard not to care about the awful things that could be happening to Zayn, or that will happen to Zayn, bt he does care, just a little bit..... enough to have a little cry to himself over old memories when he thinks Louis is asleep later that night.

A/N - I dunno, what do you all think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N There is a time jump, I just wanted to 'cut to the chase' btw the Bodyguard in the last chapter is just a name I picked up from an old bodyguard of Louis IDK if he is still his bodyguard & it is not at all relevant to the rest of the story, his purpose was to send a text to Louis informing him of Zayns capture and that is all, so sorry if that was a little inaccurate.

Also who knew out of all my stories that I would update this one?? I wasn't even going to continue it but here we are.

In the end Harry doesn't exactly remember how they got them, all he remembers is somehow their small hideaway was penetrated, they never made it to their destination, hell! they never even made it to the ship. There were so many of them, men everywhere with guns. He remembers being manhandled into a vehicle, his hands cuffed behind his back and a piece of material shoved into his mouth, he supposes he must of been screaming and shouting but it's all such a blur he doesn't really recall. he's separated from Louis, he saw that much, saw his small physique pushed and pulled into another vehicle. Tears slip down his cheeks, what if he never sees Louis again? what if Louis is killed or ..god.. no, he can't think it or say it.

It feels a long time before they pull up to an old stone building, Harry doesn't really recognize it per se, but it looks similar to the Auction Houses shown on TV and his heart fills with dread, they're going to shoot him or sell him, I mean he knows that, that is pretty much the only fate, but some of the 'luckier' ones get prison or fines if they are smaller celebrities or family members, Harry isn't going to get a fine or a prison sentence, he's going to die or he's going to be someone's possession, an object, everything he abhors, the removal of 'ones' freedom.

''Please'' he tries as soon as he is inside, he's pushed into a side room and the gag is removed.

''Shut up, you're lucky you're V.I.P or I'd punch your snot nose the way you keep sniveling'' Harry winces at the guards words, he's never felt scared like this before, he's had people invade his privacy and target him being a celebrity in the past, but nothing on earth compares to this legalized terror. ''We're going to wait in there '' the guard locks the door and turns to Harry again '' I'm going to uncuff your hands, listen to me carefully, there is no point in running, they're not going to kill you, you're worth too much but if I don't shoot you with one first, if you get out this door, one of the other's will shoot you with a tranquilizer and trust me kid, those things are a bitch of a hangover to shake off.'' Harry nods

''Where is Louis? do you know what happened to him?'' he tries to stem his tears with his fists, the guard shrugs.

''Not sure, but he's probably off in another side room, doubtful they'll kill him, especially not now they got you too'' and Harry wants to ask what the hell that is supposed to mean but he doesn't get chance because the man is shoving him over to a cubicle with a dressing table inside, there are some clothes over the chair, he notices the sign above the mirror has Harry Styles written on it in cheap lights, he knows it's a mockery of his stardom, shit this is bad, these people hate him. ''Get dressed in those clothes, they're specifically for you'' the man walks away leaving Harry to pull the cubicle curtain round, it's not like Harry is shy but he doesn't feel like undressing in front of a hostile stranger.

The clothes are a Tight black T-Shirt, Black skinny Jeans and some feminine brown boots - it's an outfit like he used to wear when he was in the band, it feels such a long time ago now, a cold tear runs over his lip as he chokes back another sob wondering what has happened to the other boys and his other Hollywood friends and family, are some of them dead? what about Zayn? god, he has to stop thinking like this, maybe he'll get lucky, surely not all millionaires these days are cruel, perhaps he'll get bought by someone that will help him, or at least not hurt him. Please let him get bought by somebody that won't hurt him.

''I'm done'' Harry hears his own voice croak out once he is changed

''Do something about your face'' the guard says sharply ''It's covered in tears and snot'' Harry is disgusted by this mans lack of compassion but he goes to the dressing table and attempts to do his make up, he's not too bad at doing it himself but he's used to a professional make up artist, still, he does his best, he doesn't want to upset anyone, as if things aren't already bad enough.

Harry is allowed to sit while they are waiting to be 'called in' as the guard put it, the guard doesn't actually harm him in any way and Harry is offered a bottle of water and an apple which he does take, he doesn't feel much like eating but he isn't going to just 'give up'

''It's time'' another guard unlocks the door from the other side and puts his head round ''Bring him, the other one is already on the platform''

The guard gestures for Harry to stand and follow him which he does, his heart pounding as he see's the crowds of people screaming and shouting, many of them losing control when they see Harry, but they are pinned back by tall while metal fencing and guards are everywhere, he's glad he isn't going to be quite literally torn to pieces.

His eyes land on the platform in front of him and his heart leaps when he see's Louis, he doesn't look like the Louis that left him though, he's got a stripey red and white T shirt on, and skinny jeans that don't quite reach his tanned ankles, they've bleached him and waxed him to make him look like his old boy band days too, just as the guy had also made Harry shave.

''Harry'' Louis shouts his name as they push him onto the stage, the crowd start screaming louder and Louis tearful eyes widen, he looks lost and small on the large stage by himself, Harry's heart aches.

''Who will start the bidding for the two together?'' Harry hears beeping everywhere and see's the voting is digital, it makes sense, there is no way any one could keep track of this Auction with all this commotion, it's like a concert.... only it's far far from.

Harry can only be relieved that at least they are going to be together, at least he won't be alone in some fuckers basement or something somewhere, he'll have Louis with him, but then he hears it, the thing that makes him start crying all over again.

''Fuckin ell! I'd pay anything to watch them fuck every night, might join in myself'' another one laughs ''get them to do all sorts of naughty wicked things to each other'' Harry's head whips towards Louis and they look at each other in horror, it's not the idea of having sex with each other, it's the idea of being forced to do things to each other, things the other person might not want, in front of other people for entertainment and have other people join in? I mean Harry knew that things could turn out bad but he'd still been secretly praying for a miracle, please at least no sexual abuse! he's sobbing so hard he doesn't hear the verdict, not that he would know who had bought them anyway.

He feels Louis take his hand as they are guided off the platform, the guards take them both this time to another room

''Your buyer is just signing your paperwork, you will be released with them shortly''

''I want to go home'' Harry looks up at Louis ''Lou tell me this isn't happening, please'' he buries his head in the shorter mans shoulder as the guards turn away, Harry wonders if any of them feel anything, surely someone must have a shred of humanity.

''Please'' Louis looks at the guards ''Where are you taking us? what will happen to us? ''

''Your buyer will take you to your new home, and it will be up to them to do whatever they will with you''

''Please no, please let us out, let us go, we have homes and families like you, we're people for gods sake! what you are doing here is wrong''

''It's business'' one of the guards shrugs ''I suggest if I were you I would save my energies, even if I let you out this door you'd be shot with tranquilizers and taken to your new 'home' that way.'' 

''Jesus'' Louis looks petrified he keeps his arms firmly round Harry's shoulders ''It'll be alright love, we'll be ok'' he kisses the top of his curly head.

''I can't..what if they make us do things, Louis I can't! I don't want to''

''Come on it's time to go''

Harry and Louis exchange another glance but turn to leave with the guards both of them now praying for a miracle.


	3. Chapter 3

The next hour or so of Louis life passes in a blur, from when he and Harry are taken from the Auction house to when they are pushed into the back of a car in cuffs. All he remembers is the driver telling them that he is not the person who bought them, that he was bidding on someone else's behalf, they're both crying and neither of them speak, both terrified of what is going to happen to them. 

  
When they finally pull up at the destination it's a huge house in the middle of nowhere ... scrap that, it's a huge mansion in the middle of nowhere.

  
''Please follow me'' the driver turns and looks at them ''You can try to run but it'll be the worse for you, there is nowhere for miles and you won't be able to outrun our men in your cuffs, I'm doing you a favor, your master will not be pleased if his first impression is having to send his men out on a wild goose chase''

_'master'_ Louis thinks there is no way in hell he's calling some fucked up psycho his master, but he says nothing, his tears from earlier have subsided but he's worried about Harry, Harry hasn't stopped crying his breathing is ragged through his half concealed silent sobs and Louis worries about his asthma, he entwines the tips of his fingers with Harry's and gives a little squeeze, he knows there is no reassurance to be had but there may be a small amount of comfort in the gesture. Harry squeezes back, it helps a little.

  
They are led through corridor after corridor, the place is huge, you could easily get lost here if you didn't know where you were going. Finally they come to a large solid oak door, the man who had driven them here pulls out a key from his pocket along with what looks like one of the tranquilizer guns he saw on the guards back at the auction, he purses his lips as the man gestures for them to go inside. Gingerly Louis steps inside hand still loosely connected to Harry's.

  
''Louis? .... Harry? '' a familiar voice greets them 

  
''Niall??'' Louis drops Harry's hand and throws his arms over his old friend ''Oh god Niall! are you okay?'' it's then he notices how Niall's already pale skin looks somehow paler and there are bags under his usually cheerful blue eyes which are now red rimmed.

''Obviously I've been better lou'' the Irish lad looks at him earnestly

''Has someone hurt you Ni?'' It's Harry's turn to step forward and give his friend a hug, they are all vaguely aware that the driver has left, nobody really cares, they are all too concerned about each other and the situation, they all heard the key in the lock and it's never been more prominent that they are all prisoners.

''I'm not hurt, but I haven't met the guy who purchased me yet, Liam's here too, they took him'' Niall's eyes suddenly brim with tears, god that sounds terrifying, Liam and Niall were here on their own in this place and some people came and just 'took' Liam.

''Did they give any indication of what they were going to do to him?'' Harry asks, just as concerned as Louis, they have all had their arguments over the years, and that is no understatement but none of them want to see any of the other boys harmed or worse... killed, that thought is unbearable.

''No'' Niall says quietly. then he looks at them both again '' There is something else I need to tell you''

''Jesus Ni, what?'' Louis says, concerned about the whole situation

''It's Zee''

''Zayn?'' Louis and Harry both say in unison, a little shocked.

''mmmhmm'' and it's like Niall is finding it hard to talk, like he is suppressing tears all over again

''What about him? is he hurt? is he here?'' Louis can't really explain it, he and Zayn haven't been good friends for a number of years now, but the idea of him being hurt or ... no Louis won't even entertain the idea of Zayn being sexually assaulted.

''He...He... He took Liam for god's sake''' and Niall's accent is strong ''It was Zee that came and took Liam, hes with them''

A/N Sorry.. Cliffhanger.... and sorry so long to update and too short but I love you all.


	4. Chapter 4

''There is no way Zayn would be voluntarily involved with any of this stuff'' Louis can't believe what Niall is telling him, even if they never spoke again he didn't believe with a fiber of his being that Zayn had it in him to be involved in hurting any of them. ''What exactly happened?''

''I dunno, he wouldn't really speak to me, just said that he needed Liam to go with him and not to put up a fuss''

''What and Liam just went with him? no questions'' this all seemed a bit surreal

''Well..no.. well sort of yeah..but he had one of those guns the driver had and the guards have''

''The tranquilizer ones?'' Harry asks softly 

''yeah, and well obviously it would of been a bit pointless for Liam to resist, I mean even if he'd managed to get the gun off him where would we go? you saw the drive out here, there is nothing for miles'' Louis couldn't argue with that, they all fell silent for a moment, nobody wanted to address the elephant in the room, where was Liam? what was going to happen to them?

''So how did they get you?'' Louis tries conversationally even if it is the last thing Niall probably wants to talk about ''Me and Harry tried to hide - Jeff was going to try and get us on a boat, he said he would try and find out where you were at''

''I was trying to get a flight to Ireland, there is less of an uprising there at the moment, Amelia was with me but we got separated'' he looks away and Louis doesn't probe any further, it's Niall's private business, sure Louis has met his latest girlfriend but in honesty they were busy people even before the uprising and none of them got as much chance to catch up as they'd like and he'd only met her a couple of times, he felt bad for Niall though, he seemed to really hit it off with her. 

''They said that most of the non famous people, you know like families and friends, they said they'll probably just get fined and some 'rehabilitation' courses'' Louis isn't sure if Harry is trying to reassure Niall or just himself, he knows he's worried about the people they've left behind, Louis is worried about his siblings and Oli mainly but right now he's also panicking about his own fate.

The door opens before any of them can speak again and Louis jaw absolutely drops to the floor

''Simon, what the actual fuck?'' and yes he swears at his old 'mentor' and 'Manager' just like that, because really? what the hell is Simon doing here and why is Zayn with him? this is turning into some kind of whacked out comedy except for the fact it's not one bit funny.''Zee?'' he turns to Zayn and runs his eyes over him raising his eyebrow in a questioning manner, it's like no time has passed between them and Zayn holds his gaze for a moment before looking away. weird. 

In Louis mind he's even more confused because Simon Cowell is rich, surely he should be on the receiving end of all this? not marching around being flanked by guards with Zayn looming over his shoulder like some comic book villain. The fact that Louis knows for a fact that Zayn can't even stick Simon makes the duo even more unlikely, still here they are. 

''Louis'' Simon says slowly and sits in front of him on one of the few chairs in the room, his cronies plus Zayn stay standing. Simon's irritating smirk spreads across his face as he looks down at his fingernails, still playing every inch the comedy villain ''Louis, Louis Louis'' he tries again

''Just spit it out Simon, what the hell is going on? where's Liam?''

''Liam's fine, I just needed his help with something, he's being rewarded with a shower and hot meal, Zayn will escort him back to you shortly'' Zayn still says nothing.

?

''Well why are you here? shouldn't you have been 'hung, drawn and quartered or something?'' there isn't full force behind his words, he's not Simon's biggest fan, not after everything but he still falls short of wishing the man dead.

''Well that's where I should really be thanking you Louis, now I know you didn't intend for me to benefit when you walked out of our little arrangement, but it turns out there are a few 'Loopholes' in this society''

Louis huffs in frustration

''For gods sake Simon it was just business and you sabotaged me, what an earth are you on about Loopholes?'' god the man was even more irritating that Louis ever remembered him. 

''Well you see Louis, your childish escapade made me bankrupt''

''That wasn't all my fault''

''No...well technically I guess it wasn't ALL your fault and the other boys here had a hand in it'' He hears Harry sigh in frustration next to him, all the boys hate it when Simon is impossible like this. ''but nevertheless I became bankrupt, thus forth I am no longer a proper public figure and only have my personal funds as any assets relating to my business have naturally had to be liquidated. It's a technicality obviously, but I'm just as wronged as them aren't I? losing my business and celebrity status, I'm not much interest to them.... and a few pounds from my personal fund here and there doesn't hurt my cause'' Basically Simon's been bribing people and telling his sob story to an already insane bunch of loony's, Louis shouldn't have been surprised that the man fit right in.

''Bullshit'' Louis widens his eyes, he didn't expect that to fall from his Irish friends mouth ''This is Bullshit Simon, how about you just tell us what is going to happen to us and stop prolonging this shit, I'm tired and I want to get out of here, what do you want from us?''

''You really don't get it do you? I bought you, I own you, all of you, just like the good old days eh boys?'' his smile is widening, he's loving every minute of this

''No way'' Harry is shaking his head ''Just let us go Simon, we're sorry about 1D okay? but seriously what do you want from us? are you going to force us to re group ? is that what this is? you lot want us to make money for you whilst you attack our friends and families'' Louis has no doubt Harry is right in the thinking that under this new regime they won't see a whiff of the profits, they'll be even more like money making machines than ever before.

Simon shakes his head

''You don't have a choice, if I choose for you to reform then you will reform or there will be consequences''

''What do you mean consequences?'' Niall looks appalled

''Punishments.... among other things...plenty of things pretty young men like yourselves can offer behind closed doors that can still make me money''

''Simon, seriously what are you saying?'' Louis has known Simon a really long time and despite their many differences he didn't think the man capable of threatening them like this.

''Now look Louis, I'm not an unreasonable man you know this''

''Simon. what. are. you. saying?'' Louis grits his teeth

''I'm saying Louis that all you need to do is what I tell you to do, I mean I'd be lying if I hadn't been asked already if there is anyway I can arrange private meetings with the boys from one direction... just the other day a rather large man who used to flog cocaine in certain A-list circles asked if the short 'Twinky' looking one would be 'available' for personal entertainment.... I can only assume he means you... no?'' Simon gives him a look of mock horror

''no fucking way Simon, don't you dare'' Louis feels like he wants to cry.

''Simon that's horrible'' Harry looks like he can't believe his ears

''Don't worry, I told him no.....well not at the moment'' Simon looks bored ''Just do as I say boys and you'll be fine, no need to thank me''

''Thank you?'' Niall is astounded

''The Mendez boy, the one your friends with''

''What about him?''

''The person that bought him, keeps him locked up and rapes him, every night, I saved you boys from that''

''Oh god!'' Niall collapses to the floor, he looks like he's struggling to breathe, just the thought of that is disgusting

''Only for your own ends'' Louis knows he is in deep shit right now but Simon's really peeing him off, and he still doesn't know what an earth is the matter with Zayn.

Simon turns to him with a shrug

''What can I say Louis, don't take it personally, it's just business..... and you know how I like to win''

Simon leaves, Zayn and the other men with guns follow them out. the three of them look at each other completely horrified, and the worst part of it is that they should probably be relieved that they are just stuck back with Simon.

A/N - Please, I don't know anything about these people and this is just a story, yes I have used some fandom rumors but please remember this is a work of fiction.


	5. Chapter 5

Niall can't help but sob and Louis puts his arms around him

''Come on Nialler, we're going to be ok, it's going to be alright lad'' he hates seeing his friend so upset, knowing there is nothing they can do about it.

''It's not'' Niall shakes his head ''I can't believe what they are doing to Shawn, he doesn't deserve that, it's evil, he must be so scared on his own.''  
Louis crouches next to his friend on the floor and level's with him  
''We're going to get out of here ok? the resistance, our families and friends, the fans, they're going to get us out of here and we'll get Shawn out too, you need to believe, right now it's the only thing we have to cling to''  
Niall nods, he knows Louis is right but he's so scared and not just for himself, but just thinking of Shawn suffering like that, will there even be anything left to rescue even if they do get out of this?

They turn as they hear the door, it's Zayn. 

''Simon has asked me to take you guys to your dorm'' he looks nervous, apprehensive even. 

''Dorm?'' Harry questions genuinely confused, Zayn nods

''He's had me and Liam helping him set it up all day, it's a room for you guys to stay in, got two bunk beds, a small kitchen and bathroom, it's not great but it looks comfortable enough'' he shrugs

''Oh yeah? and what about you?'' Louis wonders aloud ''Where will you be staying, in Simon's bed?'' he snarks, unable to believe what a little 'suck up' Zayn has become

''Fuck off Lou, it's none of your business'' 

''Never thought you'd sink this low, helping Simon screw us over, what did he promise you in return? protection from the system? is that it? well as long as you're alright I guess'' Louis finishes bitterly. 

''Stop it, you don't know anything so just shut the fuck up'' Zayn squares up to Louis

''For gods sake leave it out'' Niall makes to step in between them should he need to

''Niall?'' Zayn questions looking at his tear stained face ''Niall you ok?''

''What do you care?'' Louis huffs ''Simon could do anything to us and you've obviously picked your side''

''Oh my god Lou! it's not even like that''

''Well it looks like that from here'' 

''Okay'' Harry intervenes ''Lets just go to this room, I'm absolutely shattered, please.'' his eyes are shining and neither of the boys have the heart to continue their spat realizing that the other two boys in the room are at the end of their tether. 

Zayn it right, the room isn't much, but it's clean and it looks relatively comfortable, it's bigger than the old tour bus at any rate, like an large bedsit.  
it's then they notice Liam, he's obviously been crying too, the four of them swap hugs as Zayn stands to the side awkwardly. 

''Do you need anything, I can ask Simon'' his words hang loosely in the air.

''Unless you can convince him to let us go, I'm good thanks'' Louis just doesn't have the patience to deal with Zayn right now, his fear at the situation coming out in anger and frustration.  
Zayn merely nods and leaves. 

'' What the fuck is with him?'' Louis turns to Liam '' Why is he helping Simon?''

Liam shrugs

''Must have promised him something I guess, that or he has something over him, it's not like Zayn's gonna co operate with our old management for fun'' 

''Guess not'' Louis agrees '' but it still sucks, little sod, bet he's getting better treatment''

''Compared to some people I'd say we all got it better'' Harry deadpans, his green eyes look so tired and vulnerable it physically pains Louis to see his fiance like this, they've been through so much together wonderful times, downright terrible times, but this is definitely the most terrifying, even more terrifying than when Harry was stalked, and that was bad. ''Do you think Simon would really do anything other than make us reunite? you know, more than, performances, writing... that kinda stuff?'' Harry continues. 

''Like what?'' Louis hadn't for one moment thought on Simon's disgusting comment about him and some low life , he'd taken it as a throw away remark meant to put him in his place, but now he realizes Harry has taken it more seriously, and he swallows harshly at the mere thought of anything untoward happening to any of them. 

''You know, like what he was saying about making you entertain that man he was talking about?''

''Fucking hope not'' it's Liam that answers as he throws himself down on one of the bottom bunk beds. ''What's that about? that sounds seriously mental?'' Louis almost forgot that Liam hadn't been in the room when Simon said it. 

''Bloody Simon trying to frighten us, that's all'' Louis says far more bravely that he feels. 

''Did he threaten you? Louis?'' Liam looks genuinely concerned

'' oh, I dunno, maybe, just said some asshole wanted some 'alone' time is all, I don't actually know what he meant''

''You know exactly what he meant Lou, this is serious, why aren't any of you taking this seriously'' Niall looks panicked ''You know what's happening to Shawn, and yet you think this is just going to be a dance and a sing song'' his Irish accent is thick with anger 

''What's this about Shawn?'' Liam looks at Niall for answers

''He's basically a fucking sex doll'' and Niall can't help it, just the thought of his beautiful young friend being held prisoner away from everybody he knows and loves, being forced into sex, it's too horrible to even contemplate, but he can't help but think about it now that he knows that it is going on and there is nobody to help him, anybody who can do that to Shawn must be so evil, Shawn is such a nice and humble guy, he starts crying again ''Fuck that could be us, I can't..''he breaks off as Harry takes him in his arms, pulling them both down onto the bottom of the opposite bed. 

''That's...that's awful'' Liam glances at Louis ''Lou do you think that something like that will happen to us?'' Liam looks like he is about to start panicking too. 

''No, just stop it ok? we'll just do what Simon says, make him a bag load more money and wait till this whole crap system is brought down, which it will be, too many people are affected, it'll crash, we just gotta ride it out, we gotta stick together and we need to calm down'' 

Louis tries to believe his own words, he really does, but there is a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.


End file.
